El Clasico
by rururei
Summary: Ketika Ino kalah taruhan dengan Shikamaru pada pertandingan El Clasico. Hadiahnya: satu permintaan yang tidak boleh ditolak. Oneshot.


**Shikamaru dan Ino (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**El Clasico (c) Rururei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Ino benar-benar membanting remote televisi di tangannya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat saat ini masih pukul 04.00 pagi dan dia tinggal di apartemen dengan banyak tetangga, dia pasti sudah berteriak sekencang mungkin. Untunglah Ino masih ingat kenyataan itu sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk menggigit dan memukuli bantal sofa di pelukannya.

Matanya kembali menatap layar televisi dengan kesal.

Bagaimana bisa "si kutu" itu, La Pulga Lionel Messi kembali membuat gol di detik-detik terakhir? El Real kalah telak, takluk 2-0 di Bernabeu, kandangnya sendiri. Benar-benar habis di El Clasico setelah kekalahan yang lebih besar di Camp Nou pada laga putaran pertama musim ini. Peluit terakhir berbunyi. Ino semakin lemas dan dengan kesal melempar kaleng minuman di tangannya sampai jatuh di lantai bersama kulit kacang, bungkus makanan ringan dan kaleng lain yang berserakan.

Ponselnya bergetar.

Tanpa harus membukanya, dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan. Barangkali kali ini bunyi pesannya adalah kalimat semacam "salam lima poin" atau "Visca Barca!" atau "Thanks God I'm not Madridista" atau kalimat ejekan lainnya. Tapi bukankah Ino sudah biasa diolok-olok seperti itu selama tujuh tahun ini? Mereka sudah biasa bertengkar dan saling mengejek sejak hari pertama pertemuan mereka di kampus, saat kuliah perdana setelah OSPEK. Waktu itu dia memakai jersey Real Madrid ke kampus dan cowok tengil itu tiba-tiba saja mengoloknya.

Tapi kali ini tidak ada kalimat ejekan. Isi pesannya pendek saja.

_From: Shikamaru_

_Be ready!_

Ino mendengus. Otaknya memikirkan hadiah taruhan apa yang akan diminta Shikamaru kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada kesepakatan sebelum taruhan. Mereka hanya sepakat bahwa sang pemenang berhak untuk satu permintaan yang tidak boleh ditolak. Dia sendiri lupa sudah berapa taruhan yang mereka lewatkan. Kalau sedang bosan, kadang-kadang mereka juga bertaruh pada pertandingan klub lain selain Barca dan Madrid. Taruhannya macam-macam, dari yang biasa sampai yang paling konyol. Shikamaru pernah mengerjakan tugas kuliah Ino selama sebulan penuh karena kalah taruhan. Dan kekalahan paling mengesalkan baginya adalah ketika dia terpaksa harus datang ke kampus memakai jersey Barca. Itu sangat memalukan.

Sambil membereskan sampah yang berserakan di lantai, Ino mengingat-ingat hadiah apa yang mereka pertaruhkan sebelumnya. Terakhir, mereka bertaruh apakah Madrid akan menang di leg kedua perempat final Liga Champion musim ini. Ino menang dan Shikamaru harus menraktirnya lima kali nonton film. Sepertinya kali ini dia akan balas dendam dengan meminta hadiah besar. Apalagi Barca memenangi dua kali El Clasico musim ini. Si rambut nanas tengil itu pasti sedang besar kepala.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ino tidak punya ide lain siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini selain orang menyebalkan itu.

Dia membuka kunci dan melihat Shikamaru berdiri di balik pintu. Dia memakai celana pendek dan jersey merah biru Barca kebanggaannya. Ino sendiri memakai jersey El Real. Entah kebetulan atau apa, selama dua tahun ini mereka memang tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Bahkan jarak kantor mereka hanya lima menit jalan kaki.

Mereka berhadapan. Ino melipat tangan di depan dada, benar-benar tidak berniat mempersilakan Shikamaru masuk.

"Ya ampun, kau bahkan datang sepagi ini untuk meminta hadiahmu? Apa kau begitu bahagia? Kau sudah memikirkan apa hadiah yang akan kau minta?"

Ino bertanya dengan ketus.

"Bukan itu..."

Tidak seperti perkiraan, Shikamaru hanya menjawab pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau tiket berlibur ke luar kota akhir pekan ini? Aku akan memesankannya untukmu, sekarang juga."

"Tidak, bukan..."

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini memang harus istimewa karena kau menang dua kali El Clasico," Ino berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau liburan ke luar negeri? Kalau Korea atau China aku masih sanggup."

"Tidak, Ino, bukan..."

"Ya ampun, kau tidak mau juga? Kau tidak mau berlibur? Bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan siang selama satu bulan? Itu hadiah besar, tahu!"

"Tidak, Ino..."

"Ya ampun, Shikamaru!" wajah Ino tampak terkejut, "Jangan bilang kau mau tiket dan akomodasi berlibut ke Barcelona! Tidak! Kau tahu gajiku tidak akan cukup untuk itu sekarang. Lagipula butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dibanding menang dua kali duel El Clasico untuk meminta hadiah semahal itu. Tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh meminta itu. Aku..."

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dulu, pirang?!" mendadak Shikamaru membentaknya sampai Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar dan mendengarkanku?"

Shikamaru menatapnya serius.

"Baiklah," kata Ino pelan, "Ternyata kau sudah menentukan hadiahmu sendiri. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu akhirnya mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," Shikamaru menatap lurus ke dalam matanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Real Madrid atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku benci kenapa kau menyukai El Real, bukannya La Blaugrana. Aku benci kenapa kau memuja-muja Christiano Ronaldo, bukannya Lionel Messi. Aku benci setengah mati karena kau mengatakan pemain Barca seperti bayi yang akan jatuh kalau dijegal sedikit."

Ino menatap Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Sepagi ini dia sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh? Apakah dia mengigau? Tapi Ino menepati janjinya untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Selama tujuh tahun ini kita sudah melewatkan begitu banyak taruhan. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya sampai kita mempertaruhkan tiket berlibur ke Spanyol. El Clasico musim berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi kau harus taruhan lagi denganku. Selamanya."

Ino hampir saja bertanya apa maksud semua igauan Shikamaru itu sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru bertanya.

"Taruhan kita kali ini satu permintaan yang tidak boleh ditolak, kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Masih kebingungan. Pembicaraan itu benar-benar tidak punya arah.

"Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak dan harus bilang 'ya.' Kau janji?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja apa permintaanmu. Kau tahu aku selalu menepati peraturan," sahut Ino kesal.

Wajah Shikamaru tidak berubah. Masih sedatar sebelumnya. Dia menatap mata Ino lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Ino membulat. Selama lima detik dia berpikir untuk tertawa dan meninju lengan Shikamaru sambil menyuruhnya untuk tidak bercanda. Tapi wajah Shikamaru masih tetap sama seriusnya.

"Menikahlah denganku," katanya lagi.

Ino kehilangan rasa terkejutnya ketika dia sadar Shikamaru tidak sedang bercanda.

Akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak bisakah kau melamarku dengan cara yang lebih romantis?"

Shikamaru tertawa.

Dia tahu jawabannya "iya."

.

FIN~

.


End file.
